


various plant powers

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superpowers, Double Drabble, Gen, Plants, idk - Freeform, it's me the queen of abrupt endings, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Writember Day 18 - "Plants"Some musings on Plant Conduit Hannah Mueller, from theConduit CreedAU.





	various plant powers

Hannah found that being a Conduit of plants was far more interesting than one would think. Different types of plants had different... auras, or vibes, or resonances when she absorbed them.

Tree bark was strong and sturdy, made her feel tough. When she gained a better mastery of her powers, she could turn her very skin into bark for armor. It still hurt when she was hit, but blades and bullets had a much harder time getting through.

Vines were fast and loose and determined. Eventually she discovered how to throw herself at a wall and turn to climbing ivy, ascending a twisting path to the top. It wasn't as incredibly fast as some other movement-based powers, like Harlan's neon run or Arend's smoky dash, but it came in handy all the same.

Stinging nettle was punky, unfiltered, anarchistic, and particularly good to wield in fights, Hannah found out. Enemies couldn't focus well on beating her when they were distracted by the hellish itching.

Holly bushes gave Hannah a carefree and bright feeling, and was another one cool for offensive purposes. She could turn her hands to great masses of the spiky leaves, using these to bloody up her opponent.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by that tumblr post about how different types of video make Eugene feel different.


End file.
